


The Perfect Gift

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [142]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bad Ideas, Christmas, Cock Rings, Gift Giving, HYDRA Husbands, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, mcuchristmasexchange2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: “Clint, what do I do?” He asked, pretty sure it was the third time since he’d walked into the bakery for his shift.“Just do what I do for every gift I give to Nat.” Clint said, fishing for a candy cane from the sweets jar out by the till.“Which is?”“I give myself.” He said with a half turn towards him, sweeping his hands down his body like a presentation. “The gift that keeps on giving.”Fucking useless.  Why did he ask Clint?
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).



> For one of my favorite people, I'm always glad to be matched with you in exchanges which is usually a normal thing since no one else asks for Hydra Husbands most of the time lol I know one of your prompt requests was Brock wrapping himself up for Christmas but well, I tend to diverge things and we've all seen Callan's booty, picturing Jack running up a set of stairs with no pants on came naturally to me lmao Merry Christmas! 💙💙💙 (Also I don't feel good please forgive my lack of editing! T_T)

To Jack, Brock was perfect. A perfect boyfriend that was really supportive, which was great because starting from scratch was hard for the both of them. He stood by Jack for culinary school while working part time at a bakery. Brock reminded Jack that he was deserving of everything even when they had nothing, and for that and so much more, Jack loved him.

But, perfect as he was, Brock had some slightly less perfect qualities. They in no way diminished how Jack felt for his boyfriend, but they were..interesting. Life with Brock was never boring at least. Some were small things like leaving his towels on the floor after drying off which while it still happened from time to time, he’d mainly learned to use the laundry basket or hang them up. However, others Jack was probably stuck with, such as Brock’s gift giving abilities.

Brock was a terrible gift giver. Not that Jack was much better, because he couldn’t afford half of the items Brock deserved, but Brock’s gifts, while enthusiastic, were often odd at times. Like the butter churn he bought from this Amish vendor a couple towns over two Christmases ago (“Hey I know how much ya love makin’ things with yer ‘ands!”). And the confusing bottle of pine cleaner for his birthday (“I know how ya love that smell so damn much and since I don’t mind it, I figure..why not?”). Or the framed Scarface poster for Valentine’s day (“I know how much ya love that movie!”)  _ Brock _ was the one that loved Scarface, Jack just sat through it once to appease the bewilderment his boyfriend had that he’d never seen it yet, as he assumed it wasn’t a movie he was really into. 

He accepted all of Brock’s terrible gifts with a polite, convincing thank you and managed not to make a face whenever one of the weird ones were placed somewhere out in the open for all to see. 

This year was different in a sense. Student loans and the move into the quaint little fixer-upper with a working fireplace (which was fully utilized because of their fiscal use of heating) they managed to score from a bank foreclosure had wiped out their finances. Jack would say it was only ramen or plain rice for them every night but the truth was it was barely even ramen since sometimes it was a little out of their price range when vegetables could be added to bulk up and flavor rice. Most breakfasts were oatmeal and if they were lucky, bananas. Dinners became exciting if they could get stuff for a big pot of spaghetti. It was the best time Jack could liven a dish up by adding random touches like bell peppers, or mushrooms, or if the frozen aisles were having sales on peas or even spinach. No matter how it was prepared, Brock ate it with a smirk across his face and a compliment because he always encouraged Jack to just go for it with their meals and Jack always fell deeper in love with him.

Despite their lack of funds, Brock was dedicated to making the best Christmas possible for Jack since he was well aware it was his favorite time of year. Jack had a few fond memories from when he was young of his mother waking him up to snow falling outside his window and fixing him blueberry pancakes with delicious maple syrup. Afterwards his father would take him and they’d pick out a tree to cut down (okay maybe the pine cleaner wasn’t that odd of a gift) to bring inside and decorate. One year, with his mom and his dad getting bonuses at work, Jack had been surprised with a large gift. His mother handed him a shiny red wrapped box no bigger than a watch case and he opened it to find car keys which led to him going outside on the driveway to see they had gotten him a car. Sure later on it was totaled in the wreck that ultimately changed his whole life, but it was memories with his parents during that time that Jack clung to when Christmas came around. It was the best thing when they were alive and they all got excited to spend it together. The second the weather turned the corner from crisp leaves to sprinkles of snow, his mood perked up considerably and Brock always did too, clearly intent to keep the mood positive for him which he appreciated.

They couldn’t afford any fancy lights or other expensive baubles, but with a little help from Sam, Brock cut up strips of colorful construction paper then stapled them to make rings and eventually a really long chain. A few days later he’d also come home with a very pathetic looking tree that was practically dead and missing all of its needles at one side.

“Brock, what the hell is that?” 

“Can ya believe the tree lot guy was jus gonna to throw this one away?”

“Yes, I definitely believe that.” Jack muttered as he watched Brock leave a trail of needles from the front door.

“He charges over fifty bucks a pop, we got a steal! Don’t you worry, we’ll jus face the brown side to the wall.” Brock explained as he shuffled the tree back and forth to move it into a perfect position.

It was weird, seeing Brock so gung ho about Christmas, but he did understand how practical he was with trying to stretch a dollar. Compared to his life, Brock was in pure survival mode for a good chunk of his, and seeing him do that so that Jack could have something nice when they had barely anything was a gift in itself.

Jack had a few loose ornaments in an old junk box he hadn’t bothered sorting through and tried to hang one off of the branches. Unfortunately, it snapped off in his hand and shattered the ornament. He sighed. So more construction paper decor it was. Soon they were going to run out, and it made Jack think about finally trying to see if he could actually string some popcorn together once they got it made.

“Hey we have plenty of flour, while I can’t make a lot of cookies with the ingredients around, we could still cut out some ornaments to put across the mantle if the tree won’t hold them. Pepper has a lot of extra cotton mats, you know the stuff you lay out for fake snow when we set up Santa’s village. She already asked if I wanted to take some home so I guess I will.”

Brock grinned, apparently happy as a clam with what they’d accomplished and it just made things a little more brighter for Jack.

Since money was tight, Jack and Brock agreed on homemade gifts only. No buying wrapping paper, no buying materials, just making something using what they had around the house. They certainly had enough craft goods stuffed in the closet, and he knew if it got really dire, there were a couple boxes of his mom’s old supplies buried somewhere in the garage. 

Brock, Jack figured, might not be good at making something handmade. While he didn’t doubt his boyfriend’s skills, Brock just preferred not to do things creative like that. If Jack was really honest, he might even believe Brock would figure out a way to make some extra money just so he could buy something and then attempt to mask it as handmade just because. Whatever happened, Jack was contemplating what would be something nice he could make for Brock. Maybe he could bake something? Brock’s favorite was tiramisu but it wasn’t like they had Marsala and ladyfingers on hand and he couldn’t buy them so that idea was crossed off his mental list. Jack wasn’t really worried though, he figured something would come to him in time. 

Quickly acquiring their tree, Brock began to lock himself in their spare bedroom that had nothing but a simple desk and chair, banning Jack from going in at any time while he worked on whatever gift he had in mind. When Jack began to worry about it a little, Brock finally opened the door without looking like he was suspiciously waiting for Jack to be lurking and came out holding something wrapped in their weekly newspaper and fastened tight with twine. It was at that point Jack began to panic.

Between school and work, there wasn’t time to create something for Brock’s gift and then it was the two days before Christmas and he still had nothing. They were supposed to exchange gifts on Christmas Eve since they were spending most of Christmas Day at Brock’s Nonna’s house out in the country.

“Clint, what do I do?” He asked, pretty sure it was the third time since he’d walked into the bakery for his shift.

“Just do what I do for every gift I give to Nat.” Clint said, fishing for a candy cane from the sweets jar out by the till.

“Which is?”

“I give myself.” He said with a half turn towards him, sweeping his hands down his body like a presentation. “The gift that keeps on giving.”

Fucking useless. Why did he ask Clint?

Except, he didn’t even have a plan B.

“What about this? Can I make something from this?” He asked Pepper, holding the compartment for the coffee grounds before he had to dump it, pleading a little that she worked out some kind of miracle for him. “Do you think if I gathered enough straw or sticks, _something_ , I could weave a basket overnight?”

She only smiled at him sympathetically and patted his shoulder. It wasn’t fair, he wasn’t Tony, who could take two batteries and somehow turn them into a rocket pack. She didn’t have to worry about shitty gifts from him if they became poor.

Brock got up early on Christmas Eve to go perform his regular work out routine with Steve and then had offered to help Bucky and Sam with some kind of float the two of them entered in for a local Santa parade so they wrapped up on the finishing touches. The second he was out the door, Jack got out of bed, freshened up and was jogging down the stairs.

He went into the spare room where Brock had pulled out bits and bobs of items that could be considered crafts and spent a good thirty minutes cleaning up the desk in hopes something would spring up to inspire him as a great gift giving idea.

Over a handful of ribbon and pipe cleaners, he sighed to himself and shoved them into an oversized gift bag where most of the loose smaller items were, picking up his phone.

Jack:  _ I still can’t figure out what to make him that doesn’t require a trip to the store. _

Clint:  _ Give him the D! It’s not like he hasn’t told you he loves it :P _

He stared at his phone then at the ribbons then back at his phone before saying fuck it. Clint did have a good point. Brock was always generous when it came to showering Jack’s dick with compliments, even to the point of telling perfect strangers if he was drunk enough.

Once Jack decided this was it, this was what he was going to do, he pulled up some tutorials on how to tie the perfect bow but it became clear there was a problem. The main issue was while the idea was to tie a nice bow around his dick, there were plans to do his entire body but he wasn’t sure they had  _ that _ much ribbon lying around, and whenever it became  _ less soft _ the ribbon became uncomfortably tight. If he tied it on while he was hard, that would be fine and dandy until a sharp chill hit him, and also the fact he didn’t want to sit around waiting for Brock with an aching erection when he had no idea when it would be once time went past his general estimation. 

“Fuck.” Jack grumbled out, sitting without pants on in their office chair as he glared at his noisy old laptop.

Picking up his phone, Jack decided to get Bucky’s opinion on the matter.

Jack:  _ Clint suggested I give Brock my dick as a Christmas present but I can’t get the bow to stay on. _

Bucky:  _ Out of all your friends, you decided to go to Clint for help? I should be offended. You could always stick on one of those premade bows if you have them. Or just buy him a DVD like normal people. _

Jack:  _ I hope you didn’t settle on just a DVD for Steve and I can’t do that anyway. We agreed this year we’d make our gifts. _

Bucky:  _ Of course not, Steve is getting dick and presents. Plus, technically you didn’t make your dick, your parents did so that’s cheating. Anyways, what’s the issue with it not staying on? _

Jack glared at the phone in annoyance.

Jack:  _ If I tie it on when I’m hard, who knows when he’ll show up. If I tie it on when I’m soft, it gets uncomfortable if I start getting hard. _

Bucky:  _ I think you have bigger problems if you’re getting a boner over ribbons. _

Of course Bucky was too focused on missing the point of why Jack contacted him in the first place.

Bucky:  _ Don’t you two have a cock ring or something? Put that on then tie the bow over it? _

Now that was definitely something that could work.

Thanking Bucky for the help, Jack raced up the stairs still pantsless and headed straight for their toy drawer by the bed.

He was lucky to find Brock would be home soon after a couple of texts and he got to work with his plan, returning back to the spare room for the ribbon.

Upon entering the house, Brock closed the door as he kicked off his shoes, looking a little worn out but wearing a smile across his face. As he headed for the kitchen, it finally dawned on him he was being watched from the couch and he froze in mid-step, turning his head slightly to get a good look at Jack sitting there completely naked except for the festive red ribbon around his dick.

“Merry Christmas.” Jack said, his arms slung casually against the back of the couch trying to look as inviting as possible.

Brock choked on his spit.

“What ar - ?” He suddenly began to laugh hysterically.

That was definitely not the reaction Jack was looking for.

“Why are you laugh- okay stop laughing at me. I get it, Brock. It’s not that funny, calm down!”

“Oh my God, Jackie! Yes it is! It ‘urts, my fuckin’ sides ‘urt!” Brock wheezed out, doubled over.

“I hope you choke.” Jack muttered, crossing his arms.

“What are ya doin’?” Brock forced himself to say through his gasps.

“My Christmas gift to you.” Jack finished lamely. “Stop laughing.”

“I’m ain’t laughin’, I swear!” Brock tried, his hand clamping tightly over his mouth, but his eyes were threatening to spill the tears it had started to gather up any second now. 

“I’m serious, it’s not that funny.” Jack insisted, taking one of their couch pillows to cover himself. He made a mental note to wash it later.

“Oh no, don’t do that!” Brock protested as he came towards the couch. “I love yer dick, can’t cover up that monster!”

“Well, you  _ are _ laughing at me.” Jack accused, slapping away Brock’s hand as he reached for the pillow.

“M’sorry I jus, ya blindsided me!” Brock stifled some more laughter. “I know you love Christmas and all that, gotta make the whole house all festive but never in my wildest dreams was I gonna believe that also meant yer dick!”

He made another attempt at taking the pillow and Jack finally let him, only because the fabric rubbing against the head of his cock was starting to feel uncomfortable.

“That was the point.” Jack muttered. “I figured, there’s a first time for everything.”

Brock bit his lip as his shoulders began shaking again while he dropped down beside him, fingers deftly tugging at one end of the bow to see it unravel. “The ‘eat’s off, aren’t ya cold?”

“Fucking freezing.” Jack grunted out.

Brock fumbled for the throw blanket, pulling it over Jack before he leaned in and rubbed his nose against his boyfriend’s cheek. “So this was it? Puttin’ on that cock ring you refused to open before because you were worried it would get stuck around your baseball bat dick, then put a bow with it?” 

“First I asked Clint, because I couldn’t make anything I really wanted to and he made a good point. You like my dick, why not offer it up?”

Brock started laughing again. 

“It’s the thought that counts.” Jack grumbled, curling his hands in Brock’s shirt.

“Jackie, yer more creative than I am. It’s why I’m laughin’ so much, but also yer cute as all hell so I can’t argue with the logic.” Brock grinned, pulling Jack’s knuckles to his lips to kiss them.

“Uh huh.” Jack replied, pretending to be more hurt than he really was.

“Ya feel so cold, those poor ‘ands and yer poor nose..” Brock said, kissing that as well.

Jack shrugged, playing coy.

“Where else is cold?” Brock asked.

“My ears, they’re pretty cold.”

Brock was already busy nibbling on one, his soft breath brushing against Jack’s cheek.

“Where else?” Brock asked, his face so close to Jack that his lips brushed against his skin as he spoke.

“Everywhere.” Jack said in a low rumble, looking at Brock closely.

Brock hummed pleasantly catching Jack’s lip with his soft mouth, brushing a thumb against his chin. Jack responded in kind, sucking on Brock’s bottom lip before he leaned in for a full kiss, his tongue seeking out to find Brock’s own. Jack could taste the pumpkin spice he knew Brock was probably sipping on before he came home, most likely something Steve treated him to that he took dire advantage of and as he nuzzled him, their scratchy five o’clock shadows brought out a pinkish hue behind their skin. He dragged his lips across Brock’s cheek, leaving a trail of nips before reaching his earlobe. Brock moved in, wrapping his legs around Jack’s hips and settled in closer.

“So, uh..” Brock cleared his throat, pushing Jack’s hair back to see his eyes better. “Is this the part where I got to open my present and play with it?”

“Yeah, why not? It’s right there anyway.” Jack agreed before repositioning them so Brock was sitting on the couch and he was dropping onto the floor and settling in between Brock’s legs.

“Yeah true, hard to miss yer dick when it’s hard like it is.” Brock pointed out with a smirk across his lips.

“I suppose.” Jack said. “Can’t really hide it, can I?”

Shaking his head, Brock grinned. “Not that anyone should wanna hide it. Yer dick’s a piece of art, Jackie.”

Jack caught his mouth again and then worked at the layers Brock was wearing to protect himself from the snow so he could get to the hollow of his neck. Brock groaned low and rich, tilting his head a little more.

“Like that?” Jack asked simply, grinning to himself as he undid every single one of Brock’s shirt buttons.

“Ya know I do.” Brock argued back, clutching at Jack’s shoulders.

Pulling apart his shirt, Jack leaned in to press kisses up his stomach and Brock sucked in a sharp breath, his hands pulling away so he could undo his belt.

Slapping his hands away, Jack did it for him with a focused glint in his eye that Brock swallowed thickly over, his heart beating hard against his chest.

“I’m gonna turn you over.” Jack ordered, grabbing Brock’s hips and rolling him before he tugged jeans down just past Brock’s ass, pausing to kiss his tailbone.

“‘Ere? Ya wanna do it over here on the-  _ oh fuck- _ ” Brock muffled out against the throw pillows. “Ow!”

Jack admired the red mark on Brock’s ass cheek and made a matching set by biting the other, ignoring the way his boyfriend struggled under him.

Most of it stopped and was replaced by a soft whimper as Jack’s lips ghosted down over Brock’s perineum and sack, fingers brushing against the underside of his cock and stopping just short of the head. He gave a heavy lick, dragging his tongue over the seam and Brock exhaled shakily, Jack pulling his tongue away to blow cool air against moistened, sensitive skin, making Brock jerk a little.

“Don’t do that s’cold with no ‘eat on.” Brock mumbled, cheeks already flushed.

“Generally you complain I make you too hot when we’re messing around.” Jack poked but quit doing it. His mouth finding his way to Brock’s balls, giving each one equal attention as he sucked one, groaning low.

“Yeah ‘cause usually it’s under the covers and yer a fuckin’ space hea- _Jesus, Jack_.” Brock mouthed at the pillow, panting a little. 

Jack dragged his tongue up and Brock gave another little whimper before they caught each other’s gaze as he peered back with dark eyes when Jack drew away. Sitting back on his heels for a moment, Jack spat into his hand and slicked Brock’s cock all the way to the head.

“That feels good, Jackie.” Brock groaned, arching a little when Jack lapped at his hole, his tongue pressing in as he stroked his boyfriend off. 

He rubbed the pad of his thumb against the slick entrance and continued licking at him. Brock wiggled, trying to get further away from Jack’s deft tongue as his body blindly searched for more friction and Jack paused only to remove Brock’s pants completely before going back to work, spreading his ass to suck at him. His hand continued stroking Brock in time with his tongue flicks. 

“Jack!” Brock gasped.

Despite the weather outside and the temperature inside, the windows had steamed up and Brock’s moans and little groans grew louder.

“Jack, c’mon!” Brock said this time, a hint of impatience settling in.

“What?” Jack asked, picking his head up still stroking him.

“M’gettin’ close.” 

“That’s fine, I’m gonna me take care of you sweetheart.” Jack crooned, his hand snaking up Brock’s spine to grab at the hairs on the back of his head.

“No. No, ya don’t- I want yer cock, I need it, please?” Brock begged.

Jack felt that fluttering sensation in his chest, the same one he had whenever he was around Brock. It was why he fell in love with him. It was why he wanted to marry him when the time was right. 

“Alright, let’s get you out of the rest of these clothes.” Jack said, slipping the shirt off Brock’s shoulders and sucking marks at his neck as he did so. Grabbing the lube he was smart enough to keep close at hand because he knew how eager Brock could get, he placed one of Brock’s legs over his shoulder, pressing a kiss at his calf as he did.

“Hurry up!” Brock pleaded, wiggling his leg impatiently.

“Let me get this stupid thing off.” Jack said as he sat back against the floor, gingerly working the rock ring off his overly sensitive dick.

He uncapped the lube and then paused staring at it, hesitating a little and Brock shot him a glare. 

“What now?”

“I don’t want to get lube on the couch.”

“Jack!” Brock’s hand searched for something to throw at him.

“It’s one of the nicer things we own, Brock!”

“Fine, _fine_.” Brock conceded crankily. “Since this is my gift though, ya gotta take me upstairs yerself.”

He wrapped his legs around Jack who hoisted him into his arms without argument; though when Jack let out a grunt it earned his shoulder a hard punch and he couldn’t help but laugh as he carried Brock towards the stairs.

What he missed on his way over to them was Brock’s boots that he ended up tripping over. He wasn’t going to be able to catch them both, sheltering Brock the best he could as his boyfriend grabbed for the stair railing while Jack smacked his elbow against the end table in the hall. He managed to cover the back of Brock’s head before they fell in a heap, cradling the it, but he winced as his knees struck a step.

“Well that was painful.” He muttered into Brock’s chest. “You okay?”

Brock hummed in response, repositioning himself against the carpeted stairs and pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek, pulling him closer. One track minded as he tended to be, he dug his nails into Jack’s back, scratching him. Jack shivered, partly due to the cold, partly to the desperate way Brock clung to him. While he should have been making a mental report of bruises the stairs and furniture gave him, he instead found himself back in Brock’s orbit, his head dropping down and finding a hard nipple. He nibbled and sucked at it gently, causing Brock to throw his head back with a whine.

“You can’t even wait until we get up the stairs, can you?” Jack asked.

“Nah, what’s the point?” Brock shook his head, biting back a grin. “As long as my ass didn’t get rug burned.”

Jack responded by tickling Brock’s ribs.

“Fuck off!” Brock laughed, smacking his hand away.

Jack kissed Brock's stomach, still tanned and aglow from all the nude sunbathing he’d done over the summer even in the dull winter months. He quickly uncapped the lube and warmed some onto his fingers, sliding one inside of Brock and then a second that joined with his tongue. Together they worked, Brock tangling his hands in his own hair as his voice grew louder and echoed off the high ceiling of the main foyer. Brock opened up for him beautifully and when Jack was taking too much of his time he began bucking shallowly against three fingers, grinding against Jack’s face. 

Brock was flush, one foot braced against a stair below them and one hand scrambling for purchase against the wall, the other gripped white-knuckle tight against one of the railings. Jack loved the soft sheen of sweat on Brock’s skin, the way he looked so hot despite how cool the air really was. Meanwhile, Jack’s hand had a cramp as he slipped in a fourth finger feeling how tight and perfect Brock was against him.

“Jack..” Brock arched his back, falling back helplessly as he failed to reach that climax. “Hurry up, _please_. I need ya real bad.”

Jack removed his fingers and fell against the stairs on his forearms again in an awkward plank. “Yeah okay.”

Brock grabbed Jack’s ass and pulled him closer, and Jack slid his body along Brock’s, his cock falling between Brock’s warm thighs. He pulled at Jack’s hips again insistently and Jack lost the air in his lungs as he felt the head brush against wet hole, tempting him. In turn he teased him, rubbing his cock along instead of pushing in just to see Brock squirm and his boyfriend guided his hips up a bit, inviting him to take the offer so deliciously given out. 

“Don’t make a man wait, Jackie.” Brock said, his voice holding a low tremble to it but his eyes were dark and filled with lust.

As he spoke, Brock pulled him finally close enough that the head of his cock began to nudge itself into the tight heat. He was right, he shouldn’t make him wait. They’d never had sex on the stairs before though, but why not give it a go? Finally their gaze met, locking eyes as he entered him slowly.

“Fuckin’ finally.” Brock moaned out.

Jack bit Brock’s shoulder and Brock pulled him in even deeper.

“M’already so close..” Brock murmured, his eyes slipping closed as he soaked in the sensation. “And to think, before yer dick came into the picture, I thought I was gettin’ some decent ones.” 

“Yeah?” Jack asked, giving a small jerk of his hips. “Is that so?”

“Yes, Jack, that is so! Now ya better move a lot faster than that!”

Jack considered this and instead of continuing, he pulled out completely and nodded to Brock’s bewildered expression. “Gotta turn around for me, it’ll be hell on your back if we fuck like this.”

With a heavy sigh, Brock acquiesced to his request and before there were anymore complaints, Jack was inside him again. “That good?” 

“Yeah, Jackie. Real good.” Brock replied hoarsely.

“Even with four fingers, you’re still so damn tight.” Jack grunted, snapping into him. “C’mon ride my cock for me.” He suddenly ordered, leaning back to partially stand on his knees, giving Brock’s ass a little smack.

Brock eagerly met the challenge, rolling his hips into Jack as he braced himself on his elbows.

“God, I love you so damn much.” Brock murmured, laughing a little as it lost itself into another moan.

Jack pushed him down a little more so he could watch and revel in the way Brock took all of him in so hungrily, ignoring the rug burn to his knees, he thrust harder into him. His hands continued holding onto those hips and meaty thighs against him, pounding into him until his breath was ragged and Brock’s cries cracked and turned into sharp little gasps for air. There were fingernail marks on his ass from Brock as he’d reached back, struggling to hold on and give just as good as he got. 

“You’re so good for me, Brock.”

Jack removed one hand from Brock’s hips, now reddened from how hard he’d been gripping them. He slipped into a slow grind, running his thumb from the base to just below the head of Brock’s cock, catching the precum there before running his thumb over the sensitive head. Mouth opened in a silent scream, Brock’s voice was too gone to shout. His cock throbbed under Jack’s whisper soft touch and he spilled out, Brock dropping his head forward, striking it on the thick carpeted stair, tears in his eyes.

Jack thrust shallowly as Brock rode out his orgasm through but only until his boyfriend winced in discomfort, patting at Jack’s leg repeatedly.

“M’too sensitive.” 

Jack pulled out, jerking himself off as Brock carefully rolled over to watch the show, reaching a hand out to rest over the one on his cock and together they brought Jack to climax. He cried out as his cum painted across Brock’s chest and along his stomach, a dizziness kicking in afterwards, not anticipating how powerful it would be and refused to come to him for a few long minutes.

“Wow, I wasn’t anticipating that.” He finally managed to say, chest heaving. 

“Yeah, wow is right.” Brock agreed, smiling fondly up at him. “I told ya you’d like the ring.”

“It’s probably just you. I really fucking love you.” Jack said, staring at him with what he was sure was the grin Brock loved calling stupid.

“I love you too, Jackie. But that cock ring definitely needs a thank you too.” Brock said, leaning up for a kiss.

Jack met him halfway and then they both helped each other up the stairs and into the master bedroom for the ensuite. He ran the water for the shower and led Brock in, Jack joining soon after and they traded long, languid kisses under the hot water for as long as humanly possible. When the water began to get lukewarm, they finally got out and toweled off, making it to the bed where Jack turned Brock over examining a small bruise on his back from when they fell. He kissed it and then began kissing all the little marks on his skin until Brock flung the covers over both of them with a bark of a laugh as he fell back, his legs locking around Jack’s waist. Eventually Jack rested his head on Brock’s chest, staring at him with a smile as Brock rambled off about his day, finally getting the chance to. 

“I missed ya, but m’glad I didn’t haul ya out or else I think I’d never be able to get ya to wear that cock ring.”

Jack didn’t respond, leaving another hickey just under Brock’s left nipple.

Playfully smacking him, Brock smirked. “It better not be a one time thing, Jackie. I spent a pretty penny on it, a splurge!”

“You know me and sex toys.” Jack murmured into his boyfriend’s skin, nipping at the tender flesh along Brock’s ribs.

“Yeah yeah.” Jack knew Brock was rolling his eyes at him. “You prefer usin’ ‘em on me instead of on yerself, well that’s fine and dandy but I saw yer damn face when ya came, you were somewhere else entirely sweetheart. I’m tellin’ ya.”

“I know I was. It was good..just, I’ll think about it okay? Right now I’m feeling cold again, even with my body heat trapped under the covers.”

“Fine, alright. I’ll let it go fer today. How about..” Brock started as he thought. “You get a fire started downstairs with the dry wood and I’ll go outside in the shed and get some more to keep it runnin’, yeah?”

Jack agreed and they got dressed, heading downstairs. Brock left as Jack busied about setting newspaper under the kindling and lighting it, blowing gently against it to help the flame catch. The door opened and slammed shut soon after and Brock stomped the snow off his boots once more.

“Come on.” Jack urged the low flames, watching them slowly grow as it licked along the wadded up bits of newspaper. 

“You talk low and close like that to me and I’ll work too.” Brock said as he rested some logs on a mat they had out for the wood collection.

“I already use that tactic, how else do you think I figured out to try it on the fire?”

A throw pillow hit the back of his head and he turned to smile at Brock, watching him disappear off into the kitchen.

“Why did you leave?”

“Fixin’ us up some mulled cider!”

Jack returned to the fire, adding a couple of logs into it once it began to get stronger.

“Jack? What the ‘ell happened to the spare room?

“Oh, yeah. I was looking for ribbon that would work with your gift.”

There was a long pause before Brock decided to reply. “Ya mean to tell me you were putting all these ribbons around yer dick while I was out?”

Jack frowned at the fire, turning his head towards the hall. “No smart ass, I was just looking at them. Before Bucky mentioned putting on the ring, I was trying to find one that would work best. I did sample one or two but I didn’t throw them back in there.”

Brock came back, holding the two mugs of cider and setting them on the coffee table. “Wait, Buck told ya to do that?”

“I didn’t know how to keep the ribbon on. If I was soft, going hard would be uncomfortable and if I was hard, then got soft while waiting for you, it would probably fall off. Actually the dick part was Clint’s idea, the cock ring was Bucky’s.”

He could see Brock trying hard not to burst into his hysterics again and Jack appreciated that he was at least trying not to now.

“I was panicking, alright? There was school stuff even with us being on break right now, then work was getting busier and I was helping the best I could with Christmas orders and all the extra prep for the pick up of customers. Plus you know how I’ve been taking a few extra hours to help deliver some orders since one of Pep’s drivers got sick with the flu and I’m one of the people who knows how to set them up on site.”

Instead of trying to hold back more laughter, Brock suddenly seemed upset and Jack wondered if it was because he felt dismayed at the amount of work Jack was putting in. Sometimes Brock got that way, felt like he wasn’t being paid a lot of attention, and the feeling was always especially strong during any special occasions or holidays. 

“Hey Brock, you know it’s not going to be busy as much once Christmas day passes, right? And I don’t work that day so we’ll spend all of it together.”

Shaking his head, Brock stood before him and cupped his face. “I ain’t upset at you fer bein’ busy, I’m upset at m’self fer puttin’ that kinda pressure on ya to make a present when I wasn’t thinkin’ about the seasonal traffic Pepper’s bakery was gonna get. And of course you’d be ‘elpin’ out, she’s always givin’ us a ‘and when we need it. M’real sorry, Jackie.”

Leaning into the touch, Jack cradled Brock’s hand, turning his face to press a kiss into his boyfriend’s palm. “No, don’t feel bad. I’m glad you enjoyed your gift.”

There was a momentary lull before Brock drew his hand away and began to walk out of the living room. “Well since ya gave me yer present early, I think it’s only fittin’ I give ya mine.”

Jack braced himself as he waited for Brock to come back holding a gift bag with Santa wearing sunglasses and playing a saxophone on it, recalling Bucky giving them the same bag a couple years ago. At least that was nice.

Accepting the gift, he pulled out a balled up wad of gift tissue and set it aside, peeking inside only granted him a view of black fabric. “What is it? A sweater?”

Seating himself down across from him at the coffee table, Brock laughed. “No you idiot, it’s an apron but a whole body one! Smart huh?”

Pulling it out, it was just two layers of unevenly cut black cotton fabric together, three quarters the length of his body. It was unflattering and seemed more like a liner for a snugee or something. Maybe that was originally what Brock had been going for.

The thing was, Jack knew very well his boyfriend wasn’t an idiot, clearly he’d be able to see how ridiculous this thing would look on him, he was the one that pointed out idiots wearing similar things on TV all the time and out in public. He could tell he wasn’t trolling him, there was too much of a keen sense of pride across his face for it to be. So Jack really felt out of his depth with this situation.

“But, you can’t sew- wait, are these safety pins?”

“Yeah!” Brock said gleefully as if it was the greatest thing ever to be discovered. “We had a pack layin’ around doin’ nothin’ and I figured, instead of riskin’ injury to my fingers why not jus use safety pins? Plus if it ain’t right for yer size then we can easily adjust it! Amazin’ huh?”

It crossed Jack’s mind that they just had some really mind-blowing sex despite it being on the stairs and he really didn’t want to ruin Brock’s happy headspace with criticism. He nodded to the misshapen lump of fabrics that looked hastily put together and turned to give Brock a smile. “It is amazing, and who says you’re not thoughtful?” 

He put the apron-thing aside and pulled Brock in for a hug.

Enjoying the moment only for a mere few seconds, Brock wiggled from his hold when we seemed to remember something, pulling himself off the coffee table. “Hold on, there’s somethin’ else. I saw it at the thrift store and knew ya needed it!”

Jack bodily forced himself not to make any sort of face that reflected the dread he was feeling. It was common knowledge that while Brock generally hated second hand anything from a thrift store, generally he only sort of liked looking at the random things people brought in like it was a museum of sorts. If something happened to catch his eye on a rare occasion, he made a million excuses under the sun as to why he had bought it over getting it brand new despite how lowbrow it was to him usually. And since they were low on funds as of late, he made even more excuses to bring things home though mostly it was items brand new still in the box, or items that didn’t bear a scratch on it. There still had to be a Brock-level of standards no matter what.

“Did Steve take you or did you tell Steve to go here?” Jack asked, smirking a bit. “Besides, you can’t give me a gift if you bought it.”

“I didn’t.” Brock said as he pulled a paper bag out of his coat pocket and dread welled at the pit of Jack’s stomach. “And before ya ask, no Steve didn’t buy it either. They were free to take and while I mostly didn’t know nothin’ about the majority, I’d like to think I knew this one. Consider it not a Christmas present if you think m’cheatin’ ‘cause of it, but I ‘ad to get it either way.”

He held out the bag and now Jack was intrigued, but knew it was a snowball’s chance in hell it would be something he’d love.

Carefully slipping his hand inside, Jack felt out a book. Suddenly he was a little more hopeful.

“Look inside, did I do okay?” Brock stepped in closer, eventually dropping down onto the couch next to him in anticipation and Jack did as he was told, checking the copyright information and his eyes widened a little. It was a first edition, there was no way..

“I remembered when ya told me about book publishers writin’ stuff like first print and similar stuff like that. Then the line of numbers too. It looks pretty old and I know you like this guy- ”

Jack shut the book with an audible thud and grabbed Brock by the back of the head, kissing him so hard their teeth collided into one another and they sat stunned a second before Brock laughed against his mouth and adjusted his head with a tilt so they really could kiss each other in the next attempt. When they pulled apart, Jack was breathless and ecstatic, his forehead resting against Brock’s.

“You did real well, Brock. But, you’d make money selling this off instead of giving it to me.”

Brock looked offended. “Fuck that. Yer keepin’ it, or else.”

“And that’s it huh? Just like that, I’m supposed to accept it?” Jack teased, a smile at the corner of his lips.

“Yeah, jus like that.” Brock murmured as he leaned in for a kiss. “I love ya, Jackie. Merry Christmas.”

“I love you too, Brock.” Jack said as he returned the kiss. “Merry Christmas.”

It wound up being the most thoughtful Christmas gift Brock had ever given him, and he learned to never doubt him again.


End file.
